To Be Controled or Not To Be Controled
by The Sorceress of Light
Summary: The Kingdom of Amity was being attacked by an enemy no one can stop. Young Samantha Manson has ran away and bumped into a old friend she hadn't seen in six years. But, she didn't know that while he was away something strange has happened to him.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everyone, me again with a new story. This time it takes place in the late 1700s. Hope you all enjoy the first chapter. No flames allow please.  
**

Chapter #1 The Escape and the Reunion

Samantha Manson ran through the tall grass and into the forest. Clutching the long skirt of her black dress. She didn't care if her dress got tattered and torn or the dark green and purple ribbons woven in her braided black hair got pulled out as she ran. She had to get away. Get away from the chaos that plagued her hometown of Amity.

Amity, the kingdom her family has ruled for centuries, was under attack by a cruel tyrant and his army. A tyrant by the name of Fredrick or Freakshow as he liked to be called. He's called that because he used to be an entertainer at the castle in Amity, who's family as used ghosts with a red crystal for as long as Samantha's family has been rulers of Amity. Samantha, or Sam as she liked to be called, have heard of this Freakshow person before. He was caught training himself in fighting and weapon making one day and was banished from the kingdom.

"An entertainer is born to entertain, not fight!" Her mother shouted as Freakshow was dragged out of the throne room by the guards.

Things haven't been well for the poeple or for the princess since King James Manson, Sam's father, died of illness when the princess was two and the queen took over. The queen was strict about everything and believed that everyone has a place and they should embrace it. Regardless of what that place was. Like of you were born of royalty, then you are royalty and nothing else. The king didn't believe in that and was the only one who could control the queen. But now he's dead, no one can control the queen now. Sam didn't agree with her mother either. She didn't even like being a princess but, it was her birthright and there was nothing she could do about that.

Anyway, Amity was undersieged by Freakshow's army of ghosts and Sam has managed to escape. While her mother disappeared. Sam ran through the alleys, staying in the shadows to avoid getting caught and ran through the meadow, out of the small town. She ran through the forest until she felt she was far away from Amity, and leaned against a huge oak tree.

"Oh, Danny, Tucker, Valerie." she breathed as she stared up at the stary dark sky through the tree branches. "I wish you were here now."

Danny, Tucker and Valerie were Sam's only friends who lived close to the castle with her and her family and was allowed to talk to. Her mother didn't approve of her friends, but her father made it clear on his deathbed that Sam be allow to talk to them, even in death and Queen Diane Manson had to respect that.

Tucker Foley was a talented backsmith and sword-fighter around nineteen who owns his own shop after his master died of a fever two years ago.

His wife, Valerie Grey was a knight-in-training and the daughter of Sir Damon Grey, the captain of the guards at the castle. She always wanted to be a fighter like her father and her dream came true after her mother died when she was fourteen.

Daniel Fenton, or Danny as he like to be called, was a knight-in-training like Valerie and his eldest sister, Jasmine. His parents, Jack and Maddie Fenton were skilled knights and experts on the supernatural beings like ghost and on how to banish them from Amity. King James was a superstitious man and hired them to protect the royal family against ghosts and other creatures of the night. Queen Diane wanted to get rid of them, but she promised her husband, for his and their daughter's sake, that she wouldn't after he died. Now they were sent on a misson to search for a magical object that was said to be able to repel ghosts and hadn't been heard from since.

She just caught her breathe and relaxed, knowing she was safe when she felt someone put a hand on her shoulder. Sam gasped and jumped, almost losing her balance due to exhaustion.

"Whoa, careful there." A male voice said, as he grabbed Sam's arm to keep her from falling.

"Let me..." Sam started to scream as she looked up.

Looking at her was a man around nineteen with black hair that fell into his eyes. He had light colored skin like Sam and was dressed in a red shirt and blue pants.

Sam smiled as she realized who it was.

"Danny!" Sam exclaimed, as she stood up and hugged her friend. "I'm so glad to see you."

"Me too." Danny said, as he returned the embrace. "It's been what? Five years since the last time we met?"

"Six years actually." Sam corrected as they broke the embrace.

"I'm sorry my family and I didn't return sooner." Danny said. "We ran into some trouble on the way back."

"What kind of trouble?" Sam asked.

"I can't tell you now." Danny answered. "What are you doing out here? What happened?"

"Amity is under attack by Freakshow." Sam explained, "No one can stop him. I was able to get out, but I don't know about my mother and the others."

"Tucker, Valerie and the Queen are missing?"

Sam nodded.

Then a loud shriek pierced through the air.

"Come on." Danny said, "We can't stay here. My family set up camp near a cave far from here. We'll be safe there."

"But what about my mother and our friends?" Sam asked.

"We'll find them later, for now we must get out of here and think of a way to stop this maddness."

Danny ran into the forest, Sam followed behind him. Her heart heavy with worry. She cared about her mother even though what she believes is wrong and she hope she and her other two friends are ok and made it out of the town alive.

"Oh, Mother, Tucker, Valerie." she thought as she ran.  
"Please be ok."

**Well, there you have it Chapter 1. What will happen next? Find out in the next chapter of To be Controled or Not to Be Controled. **


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter #2 Catching Up

Meanwhile, somewhere near the forest surrounding the kingdom of Amity Park. The Fenton family had set up camp near a cave beside a small creek. Jack just got a fire started and was trying to keep it from being blewn out by the light breeze. Maddie was tearing some stale bread for dinner while while Jazz and Danny went to find berries and meat.

Once Maddie finished tearing the last loaf of bread, she raise her head and stared at the forest her children disappeared into with concern. Not concern for her daughter for she's good with a sword and bow and arrow, but concern for her son. Ever since that day six years ago, Danny seem like a different person. He doesn't wear his armor anymore and he rarely uses his sword, but he carries it with him anyway. She knew what happened to her son hadn't completely changed him into a monster, but she was still worried about him.

"Maddie, can you help me with this?" Jack asked, snapping Maddie out of her thoughts. 

"What?" she turned to see the small fire Jack tried to keep going was blewn out by the breeze.

"Here, I'll get that." she said as she placed the bread back in the leather bag and went over to her husband. She picked up some small stones and pulled out some dried grass from a small pouch on her belt and threw it into the fire pit. Jack watched as his wife clapped the two rocks together, creating small sparks and the grass caught fire.

"Is something wrong, Maddie?" he asked.

Maddie gently blew onto the fire until it was strong enough. "Oh, nothing." she said "I was just thinking about Danny."

"You mean what happened six years ago?" he asked.

Maddie nodded. "Yeah, I'm worried, Jack." she said that with sadness in her voice. "What happened to my little boy?"

"Now, Maddie." Jack said, placing a hand on Maddie's shoulder. "He's still Danny. Only with...some changes." he said the last part with difficultly. He had some trouble adjusting to what happened, but with Maddie's help, he pulled through.

"Mom, Dad."

Jack and Maddie turned to see their daughter Jazz walking out of the woods towards the campsite. With her was a man in his late teens-early 20s with black hair, tanned skin dressed in brown trousers and a yellow tattered shirt and a woman, also in her late teens lat teens-early 20s with dark hair and skin dressed in a red dress with black trim. The knights watched as their daughter and the woman carried the man out of the woods, who looked like he was in a fight. Bruises covered his most of his face and neck and blood stained his clothes and matted his hair.

"Hey, weren't those two Valerie and Tucker Foley?" Jack asked.

"It is." Maddie said. "Come on, let's help them."

They stood up and went over to the group and help the women carry Tucker to the campsite. Once they got there, Valerie and Jack laid Tucker on a green blanket while Maddie grabbed a bowl and went to the creek to get some water and Jazz reached for her medicine bag. She knew she would get into trouble if anyone else found out she was studying to become a healer. She never wanted to be a knight. She wanted to heal people with herbs and modern medcine. But being the daughter of knights and due to the queen's law, she was forced to train in sword-fighting and the supernatural. Her family were the only ones who know and respected her decision to study healing. As long as she did it at night, when everyone is asleep. Jazz opened the bag and pulled out some herbs and a stone morter and pestel. She crushed and mixed the herbs with the morter and pestel into a smooth paste.

"What's that?" Valerie asked. 

"A remedy for bruises." Jazz answered. She set the morter and pestel down and reached into her bag again. She pulled a small leather pouch, a clay bowl, some thread and a iron needle. She opened the pouch and poured some red liquid into the bowl. After threading the needle, Jazz placed the needle and thread into the liquid. Valerie watched, understanding what her friend was doing. Jazz was sterilizing the thread and needle with red wine so she can close Tucker's open wounds. Using a clean cloth, she treated Tucker's bruises while Jazz cleaned and sewed the open wounds shut.

"Is he ok?" Maddie asked as she walked towards the group, carrying a bowl of water.

"He'll live." Jazz said, "What happened to him, Valerie?"

"We were working in the shop when these ghosts appeared and started tearing up the place." Valerie explained. "We tried to fight back, but there were too many of them. Most of them headed to the castle."

"How many ghosts were there?" Maddie asked.

Valerie shrugged. "I don't know. There were a whole bunch of them. Destroying houses, tearing up the streets and some were heading to the castle with this cloaked man." 

"Cloaked man?"

"Yeah. He wore a red cloak with strange markings on it. I couldn't make out what they mean or who he was, but he's voice sounded familiar."

"Sounds like a sorcerer." Jack said. "A very powerful one if he can control ghosts."

"Not 'very powerful', dear." Maddie said. "Only a full-fledged sorcerer with the Sceptre of the Dead can control ghosts." 

"What's the Sceptre of the Dead?" Valerie asked.

"Hey, there's Danny." Jack said, looking out from the cave.

Maddie went over to the cave enterance while Jazz and Valerie stayed with Tucker. Walking across the meadow was their youngest child with a woman around his age dressed in a black dress with green and purple ribbons in her ebony hair tied tightly in a long braid. Maddie sighed with relief. 

"Oh, Jack he's ok." Maddie said.

"Of course he's ok." Jack told her. "He's tough like his old man. But who's that with him?"

"You don't remember? That's the princess."

"Princess Samantha? She looked a lot smaller the last time I saw her."

"Yeah."

After the two teens arrived at the camp site. Sam explained what happened back at Amity and how she escaped. She was glad to see that her friends are ok, but she was worried about her mother, who disappeared during the attack. Even though the queen was not an easy person to talk too or reason with. She was still her mother and she hope she's ok. That night, after everyone had supper and went to sleep. Sam laid on her blanket and stared at the rocky ceiling of the cave. The small puddle of water beside her cause the moonlight to cast colorful lights on the rocky surface. Sam watched the multi-colorful lights dance above her before she turned over and laid on her side. As she did, she noticed that no one was sleeping on a red blanket on the other side of the cave. Sam sat up, rubbed her eyes and looked out the enterance to see the silhouette of a person walking to the stream. She stood up and walked out of the cave, quietly enough not to walk the others. She followed the stream until she arrive where the person was. As she got closer, she was able to make out who it was. Danny Fenton. She watched as her friend kneeled down and splashed some water into his face.

"Danny?"

Danny jumped and turned to see Sam standing in front of him.

"Sam, it's you." he sighed with relief.

"Sorry I scared you." Sam said. "What are you doing down here?"

"I was getting some water." he answered. "Plus I couldn't sleep."

"Me either." Sam admited. "It's been a long day."

"Yeah."

Silence hung in the air until Sam decided to break the ice.

"So, Danny. I noticed you weren't wearing your armor like you did before you left." she said. "What happened?"

"My armor?" he asked, worried. "Oh, it rusted so I had to get rid of it. Why?"

"No reason. I just noticed your family are wearing armor while you're not. Aren't you afraid of getting stabbed?"

"No, we were trained to fight and defend without armor so I'm not too worried."

"It be nice if I could fight, use a sword and travel like you and your family." Sam said. "Being stuck in the castle all the time isn't my idea if a life."

Danny smiled as he remembered when he and Sam were younger and Sam use to sneak out of the castle at night to hang out with her friends before her father managed to convince the queen to let her hang out with them during the day. Sam never liked being stuck in the castle all day and all night, she wanted to expore the world and fight evil villians like the people in the stories her father told her when she was little.

"Really, most people would want to live in royalty."

"Yeah, but not me." Sam said, lamely. "It's so boring. I sometimes wish I was the daughter of a knight."

Danny chuckled. "You wouldn't want that, Sam. It's not as fun as you think."

"I know. But it's better then being in the castle."

Danny let Sam's words sink in for a minute before he sighed and looked down at his reflection in the water. Something has been bothering him since he and his family were heading back to Amity. He had a secret. A secret only he and his family knew since what happened six years ago. He remembered about him and his friends talking about what would life be like if they had the choice to follow their hearts and be different from their families. Now, he was different. Not only from his family, but from everyone else as well. Including Sam.

"What's wrong, Danny?"

"Huh?"

"You look like you're miles away. You alright?"

"Oh, I'm fine. I was just...thinking."

"Thinking? About what?"

"I was thinking about..." 

"Danny, Sam. There you are."

The two teens turned to see Jazz heading towards them.

"Jazz? What are you doing here?" Danny asked.

"I think I should be asking that question." she said, sternly. "You two should be in the cave. It's dangerous at night. Come on!"

"All right." Sam said. To Danny, she whispered. "We'll talk later." Before she followed Jazz back to the cave.

Danny watch the girls leave for a second before he returned his attention to the water again. He kneeled down and stared at his reflection again with regret.

"Why couldn't I tell her?" he thought as a light breeze blew his hair out of his face, revealing his eyes.

He's blue and green eyes. Both of Danny's eyes use to be blue, but now, at night, his right eye turns green and glows in the dark while his left remains it's normal blue color. He frowned upon seeing his green eye and patted his hair down to cover it again and turned away from the stream.

"I can't tell her." he thought, ashamed. "No one else must know about...my curse."


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi I'm back, Thank you Auroral Eclipse and Fan-fic-CC27 for the reviews. Anyway, Danny and his family and friends belong to Butch Hartman not me. On with Chapter Three. **

Chapter #3 Almost According to Plan

That night, back at the castle in Amity. The people who were captured were taken to the dungeon while the rest were forced to hide inside their homes. Ghosts flooded the streets and alleys, searching for anyone planning to escape the town. Since the princess escaped, their master has been in a bad mood and took his anger out on his servents and prisoners. He needed the princess of Amity to complete the rest of his plan, and finding her and bringing her back won't be easy.

Up in the highest tower of the castle, a man dressed in a red cloak with ancient symbols in the fabric, watch his minions lead a new batch of prisoners into the castle in disappointment. He sent ghosts to find the princess, and has heard nothing of her whereabouts. He snarled and reached for a red staff with red bat holding a huge crystal ball with red swirly mist inside, and raise it above his head.

"Lydia!" he shouted, "Come here at once!"

The crystal ball glowed brightly as a green mist materalized near the doorway and a ghost, also dressed in a red cloak with gold and white trim appeared.

"You called, Master?" the ghost asked.

"Yes, Lydia." the man said. "Any luck locating the princess yet?"

"Not yet, Master." she replied. "We searched the whole town and she's no where to be found."

Her Master growled. "I want that brat found."

"I know, Master. I know. But it's possible she's not in Amity."

"Not in Amity?" Her Master repeated, facing his minion in anger. "As in she's left? How could she get pass the ghosts?"

"She's a smart one, Master." Lydia said, as she lower the hood of her cloak, revealing her green face, red eyes and short black hair. "Even her mother admits it."

"Her mother, eh? Hmm. If that's true, search the forest outside the kingdom. She won't go far if she spent her entire life in the castle. When you find her, bring her to me. Now go!"

"As you wish." Lydia hid her face in the hood of her cloak again. "Master Freakshow."

Freakshow watched as his ghostly minion disappeared in a puff of green smoke. He lowered the hood of his cloak and revealed his pale face, red eyes and evil grin.

"Master Freakshow." he said with delight. "I like the sound of that."

Meanwhile, outside of Amity. The campers woke as the sun's rays hit the camp. Sam moaned and covered her eyes as the light flooded the cave. She hated the light. She preferred to be in darkness, ever since her father died.

"I hate the light." she groaned.

"You're not use to it." Jazz said, looking down at the princess. "After being in the castle for fourteen years."

"No, I just hate the light." Sam said, as she sat up and look up at Jazz. "Dad died in the light."

"He died in peace, Sam." Valerie said,softly. "He was a good ruler."

"He still shouldn't have died." Sam said in disappointment. "He was a better ruler then mom was."

No one said anything. Even though they knew Sam didn't mean to talk about her mother like that. She was right. Queen Diane wasn't everyone's favorite ruler. Her laws didn't make sense and she didn't care what her people think of them. Everyone had to obey the laws or be punished severely. Sam got to her feet, stretched and looked around the cave. Maddie was stirring something in a iron pot while Jack worked hard to keep the fire alive. Tucker was still asleep and Danny was nowhere in sight.

"Where's Danny?"

"Outside, getting some air." Valerie said. "What's up with him anyway? He looked like he lost someone."

Jazz bit her lower lip. "Uhh, well, we're not sure. He's been like that since we found the gem. He almost died in a cave-in the mountian the gem was in. Something like that can make one feel depressed for a while."

"He's been like that for six years?" Sam asked.

Jazz nodded.

Meanwhile, outside the cave. Danny filled four leather pouches with water from the stream. He just put the stopper on the last pouch when he stiffened and a blue mist rose out of his mouth. He winced as he felt himself getting very cold in a matter of seconds. He looked around and slowly stood up. Whenever Danny could see his breath and he felt colder then normel, it means something is nearby. Something bad. Then, suddenly something pushed him onto the ground and rolled down the hill and landed on his back. He was about to get up when a cloaked person landed on top of him, pinning him to the ground.

"Get off me." Danny demanded, struggling to break free.

The person laughed as she lowered the hood of the cloak, revealing a green female face and black hair.

"I don't think so." she said, "Now, where's the princess?"

"Who wants to know?"

"Lydia, servant to King Freakshow of Amity."

"Freakshow? The royal family's entertainer? King? Don't make me laugh."

"You won't be laughing when I'm done with you. Now, where's the princess? I know she's here."

"The princess of Amity? Why she's..." His hands glowed green and shot a beam at Lydia, sending her flying into the bushes. She shook the leaves out of her face and hair and looked up to see Danny walking towards her. As he did, his hair slowly turned white and his eyes turned a glowing green.

"What?"

Danny grinned and raise a hand that glowed green.

"Ok, Lydia." he said. "I'm giving you one warning: You stay away from Sam and my family and I'll let you leave unharmed."

Lydia glared at the transformed knight. "Why should I listen to you?"

"If you don't, I'll sent you to the deepest depths of Hell."

Lydia's expression turned to worry then back to anger in a flash.

"Alright." she stood up and raise the hood of her cloak. "I'll go. But know this: I'll be back and I won't be alone."

With that, she disappeared in a puff of green smoke. Her laugher echoing throughout the meadow. Danny stood there and stared at the spot where Lydia disappeared. His hair and eyes returning back to normal.

"I got to warn the others." he thought as he turned and ran back to the camp. "Sam's in danger. What does Freakshow want with her?"


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi everyone, Sorry for the long wait. I had some trouble finishing this and with school work and my other stories. But now it's finally finished. Here's Chapter #4. **

Chapter #4 Attack and Escape

Sam looked up at the sky to see dark grey clouds gathering and blocking the sun from view. She smiled a little before returning to getting water from the creek. She never like the sun much. She prefer cloudy days or night time over sunshine. Once she finished filling the last pouch, she gathered the rest in her arms and went back to the cave. As she climb up to the cave, she was greeted by Jazz who offered to help her carry the water pouches. She says she has nothing to do but Sam knew she wanted to get away from Jack. Who was talking about how to captor and contain a ghost with the right gemstones.

"Say, Jazz." Sam said.

"Yeah?"

"Have you notice Danny is acting werid?"

Jazz froze upon hearing the question. "What do you mean by werid?"

"I mean he hasn't talk much like he did when we were little and his right eye is always covered with his hair. What happened while you all were away?" 

Jazz gnawed on her lower lip for a minute before saying. "Nothing is wrong, Sam. He...just...got a scar there while we were fighting the goblins that guarded the gem. It's nothing serious."

Sam raise an eyebrow. She was good at knowing something was going on. But she decided not to say anything. 

Then suddenly Danny ran into the cave completely out of breath.

"Danny, What's going on?" Maddie asked. "Are you ok?" 

"We...have to...leave." Danny panted. "A ghost...is after...Sam."

He coughed and hacked as the others stared at him in shock and confusion. They didn't have time to reacte when green blasts shot out of no where and hit the walls of the cave. Jack and Maddie quickly unsheathed their iron swords as a ghost with black hair dressed in a red cloak appeared.

"Ahh." she said with glee as her eyes fell on the princess. "I finally found you."

"Back off, ghost!" Maddie yelled as threw a small green vial at the spirit. It hit her in the chest and shattered, spilling green powder on her. The ghost shriek as the stuff burn through her ectoplasm like acid.

"Jazz, get Her Highness, Tucker and Valerie out of here!" Jack bellowed as he charged after the ghost. Sword high above his head.

Jazz nodded as she helped Valerie get her husband off the floor and carry him out of the cave while her parents distract the ghost with Sam following close behind. while they escaped, Danny quickly caught his breathe and stood up. Sam turned to see a green ball of light appear in her's friend's hands and throw it at the ghost. Who screamed and turned to face Danny with hatred in her eyes.

"Sam, hurry up!" Valerie called.

Sam jumped upon hearing name and run down the rocky slope after her friends. They kept moving until they reached the forest far from the clearing. They stopped when they reached an abandoned village deep in the woods.

"That was close." Jazz said. "How are you feeling, Tucker?"

"I'll...live." he answered sheepishly. He was still a weak from his injuries and the run through the forest hasn't done any good to him. His wounds on his chest opened a little, staining his shirt with blood. Jazz saw this and quickly placed a blanket on the ground she grabbed eariler while Sam helped Valerie lay Tucker down on it. While Jazz retreated Tucker's wounds, Sam turned and stared at the direction they came from. Still shock from what she saw eariler. What just happened there? Did her friend learn some magic while on his six year quest with his family?

Once Jazz finished with Tucker, she looked up to see the princess staring into space. "Sam, you alright?" she asked.

"Huh?"

"What are you looking at?" 

"Did the ghost follow us?" Valerie asked worried. 

"No." Sam answered. "No one followed us." she turned to her friends. "Jazz, how did Danny do that?" 

Jazz stared at Sam confused. "What do you mean?" 

"I saw Danny conjure a ball of light in his hand eariler. Did he learn any magic on your quest for the gem?" 

Jazz bit her lip. The princess saw her brother use his powers. How is she going to explain this? 

"Uh..."

"It's a curse."

They turned to see Danny and the elder Fentons walking towards them.

"A curse I got while on the way home."

**Ok, Sam found out Danny has powers and is cursed. How did he get that way? Found out in the next installment of To Be Control or Not To Be Control. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi, everyone. Me again and sorry for the wait. Things been busy at school. Danny still doesn't belong to me. Anyway recap, the group was attacked by a ghost and Sam and the others now know Danny's secret. How did he become cursed in the first place? Find out in Chapter #5. **

Chapter #5 What Happened Years Ago

"What do you mean curse?" Sam asked.

It was hours since the attack at the cave and the group just finished set up camp in the woods. The elder Fentons had set up a barrier around the camp site to protect the teens while they went hunting for food. Valerie and Jazz were treating Tucker's injuries when Sam asked about Danny's curse.

"What happened to you?"

"Well." Danny started. "We just found the gem and were heading back home when something happened..."

_Flashback-Six years earlier_

_It has two days since they found the cave and got the gem. The Gem of Ainsley. A powerful object rumored to have the power to banish a hundred supernatural beings to the Underworld. It wasn't easy getting pass the traps Ainsley left to protect the gem, but in the end, the Fentons got the gem and are now now their way back to Amity. _

_"Come on, Danny." Maddie said, trying to pull her sons' shirt off. He got a huge cut from escaping the the chamber the gem was kept in. "Let me see it."_

_"Jazz already look it, mom." Danny said, pulling his shirt back. "She said it'll heal in a couple of days."_

_"Ok, then." she said, "Good night."_

_"'Night." Danny said._

_He laid down on his mat and pulled the blanket up to his neck._

_"Danny." _

_A few hours later, Danny woke up unsure what disturbed his sleep. He sat up and looked around. Nothing was out of the ordinary. His parents and older sister were sleeping peacefully on their mats and there were no signs of any creatures, natural or supernatural, nearby. _

_"Danny." a female voice called. _

_"Hello." Danny called as he stood up._

_"Danny." the woman said again. "Come to me, Danny."_

_Before he could do anything, his eyes glowed and turned teal. He slowly got to his feet and out of the campsite and into the woods. He walked and walked until he reached a small clearing. Standing in front of him was a young woman around his age with tan skin, teal eyes and long brown hair. She wore a purple dress with a blue cord tied around her waist and no shoes of any kind. She smiled as she saw the young knight walk towards her. _

_"Hello, Danny." she greeted. "I've been expecting you." _

_"Who are you?" Danny asked his voice hollow and empty._

_"In time, my darling." _

_The woman walked up to him and wrapped her arms around his neck. She pulled back and looked up at Danny._

_"Look into my eyes, Danny Fenton." she purred. "Let me have you."_

_She smiled slyly as her eyes glowed red and Danny started to feel weak. He moaned as he collapsed to the ground. The woman kneeled down and gathered Danny in her arms._

_"You're mine." she said as she lowered her face to his and placed a light kiss on his lips. _

_Danny's eyes shot opened as he felt his energy drain from him. He tried to push the woman off him but he couldn't. His arms felt heavy along with the rest of his body. He moaned as he felt the life leave him. Who is this woman? What is she? She grinned as she drained half of his life and absorbed it into her._

_"Danny!" _

_The woman growled as she looked up to see the rest of the Fenton family running towards them._

_"He's mine." she snarled._

_She stood up and fired an energy beam at the knights. They jumped out of the way of the blast. Jazz got up and threw a small bag at the woman. It landed on the ground in front of her and sprayed powder all over the place. She screamed as she caught a faceful and covered her face with her hands._

_"Oh, damn you, Knight!" _

_She lowered her hands. Revealing her red, blotchy face. She looked down at her reflection in a small puddle in front of her. She screamed and covered her face again._

_"Oh, my beauty!" She shrieked. "You'll pay your that, knight! Pay with your life. I'll be back for you and for Danny! I'll be back."_

_With that she disappeared in a flash. Jazz stood up and looked at the spot the woman was standing. Who and what was that? _

_  
"Danny!"_

_Her thoughts were interupted when she heard her mother screamed her brother's name. She went over to her brother side and kneeled down beside her mother._

_"Oh, Jack." Maddie sobbed. "He's cold as ice. He's..."_

_"No! He's not dead." Jack said. "He's a strong boy. He won't die on us."_

_Then Danny gasped and coughed. He coughed a few times before he laid still again._

_"My head." he moaned as he opened his eyes. "What happened?"_

_He blinked when he noticed his family was stariing at him in shock._

_"What?" _

_End Flashback_

"...we found out later that the woman was a ghost that feeds on the life forces of men to keep her beauty. A ghost by the name of Lady Paulina" Danny finished.

Sam bit her lip. She heard of ghost. No one knew how she's been around only when she was alive she was a beautiful noble woman from England whos of Spainish and English birth. She was a shallow, selflish woman who cared nothing but her title and her beauty. When her beauty started to fade, she tried everything to return her beauty and keep it forever, but failed. She died in saddness. Saddness of losing her beauty and her soul.

"Wait, you were the victim of the Lady Paulina?" Valerie asked. "Why weren't dead like the rest?"

"She only suck out half of my life force." Danny explained. "Making me half dead. During the day, I look like the way you see me now. At night, my right eye turns green and glows. I can fly, turn ghost like, anything a ghost can do. I can't touch iron which is why I had to throw my armor away."

"Because it was made of iron." Sam said. "Why did you tell me it rusted?"

"I wanted to tell you what I am, but the time wasn't right."

Danny sighed and combed a patch of hair over his right. Nightfall wasn't for another few hours but ever since what happened six years ago. He didn't want people to see his right eye. Even thought it's not a glowing green color yet. Sam looked away for a minute before returning her attention to her friend. It explains why he always covers one of his eyes all the time but still he could've told her.

That day, when the sun had set over the horizon. Sam looked up from her meal to see Danny's right eye starting to change colour and glow brightly. She watch curiously before she looked down at her bowl when Danny turned to her. That night, while everyone slept. Sam watched Danny sleep for a few minutes. He said he was cursed though with his green eye covered no one could tell that anything was wrong with him. She watch him sleep for a while before she fell asleep.

**Ok, there you have it. What'll happen next? Find out in the next chapter of To Be Control or Not To Be Control. **


End file.
